1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to medical radiologic equipment and methods therefore and, more particularly, to a protective cover for a cushion that rests on a baseplate of a CT-scanner and method therefore.
2. Background of the Invention
A heavily utilized piece of hospital equipment, known as a CT-(computer aided tomography) scanner, is used in a plethora of diagnostic procedures. The procedures are for medical cases ranging from simple out-patient cases to level-one trauma cases.
The scanner includes a baseplate about seven feet long. In a typical diagnostic procedure, a patient is placed either in a supine or a prone position on a patient cushion that rests upon the baseplate. Usually, the cushion and the baseplate have complimentary lengthwise fastener strips, such as the ones sold under the trademark of VELCRO strips that maintain the cushion in a fixed position on the baseplate. The cushion and the baseplate form what is known as a cradle.
The cradle rests upon what is known as an intermediate structure the houses much of the scanner's electro mechanical control components. The intermediate structure is sandwiched between a pair of table side rails that are substantially as long as the cradle.
The cradle may be driven longitudinally by a motor in the intermediate structure. Additionally, the intermediate structure may be driven longitudinally by a motor in the table base, thereby providing a telescoping of the cradle and the intermediate structure.
Frequently, body fluids, such as blood and urine, flow from the patient, between the side rails and the cradle, onto the intermediate structure. When the procedure utilizes a radiologic contrast solution, it also may flow onto the intermediate structure.
Often, the fluids and the contrast solution penetrate to the interior of the intermediate and flow onto the electro mechanical components. A result of the flow of the fluids and the contrast solution is a need to clean the scanner. The scanner cannot be used for the diagnostic procedures while it is being cleaned. Accordingly, the flow of the fluids and the contrast solution reduces utilization of the scanner.
It should be appreciated that because of the construction of the scanner, it is impractical to thoroughly clean the scanner as a matter of routine. What usually remains after the cleaning is an unsanitary residue. Moreover, there is a cumulative increase in the residue over the life of the scanner. Therefore, the scanner is frequently used under cumulatively unsanitary conditions.
Heretofore, there has not been a cover that prevents the fluids and the contrast solution from flowing onto the electro mechanical control components of the scanner.